


A heated restaurant experience

by KawaiiKuromi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dom/sub, Gen, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Restaurants, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Tit Torture, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKuromi/pseuds/KawaiiKuromi
Summary: Welcome back to another story in restaurants! This time, we have a special guest with us.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A heated restaurant experience

Once, there was a man who liked to dream of dominating a certain lady. He had asked her if they could go out for dinner and she accepted the offer as it was her first time going out to a fancy place.

It was almost 5:00 and he was ready, in a fancy tuxedo as he was getting ready to pick her up then leave for the restaurant.

He drove to her house and saw her outside, opening the door for her as she thanked him then went in the passenger seat of the car, leaving him to get in the car and drive to the restaurant.

As they both got out of the car, he asked the waiter for the reservations at a private table. They were redirected at that table but then he whispered in her ear and put an egg-shaped object in her hand, she nodded then left for the bathroom.

Him: "hot, are you? I can tell by the blush." He smiled evilly then put his hand on her thigh.

Her: "I-I don't think I am... It's just this weird feeling," she softly moaned as he was stroking her inner thigh, being hotter than before.

Him: "I know, let's see how you can handle having this inside of you. I wanna see how you order, too! Hey, waiter?"

The waiter comes over with a bright smile, asking if they wanted to order anything but he took out his pen and small notebook then he was ready to take their order.

"And you, ma'am?" The waiter asked her, tilting his head at her.

Her: "I-i'll have the Chinese noodle and shrimp combo, sorry to keep- A-AH~," she said, stuttering a little but then let out a moan from the vibrator against her clit as she controlled herself before seeing a little remote in his hands.

"Alright, coming right up!" The waiter then left to the kitchen to give them their order soon.

Him: "Don't worry, I'll spare you for now but then, we'll get spicy in the bathroom." He told her with the hottest smirk imaginable, his plan to dominate her was in action.

She blushed and sighed as the waiter came their way with plates of food. He placed them on their table and they started eating in a fancy manner. The fanciest she's ever since a person do, impressed at the amount of manners he had during the moment. Being as fancy as she could, she ate in the same manner but that impressed him more, a fancy lady in a fancy dress with good manners impresses him but he knows what she is behind closed doors. He was soon to reveal such a thing as they finished eating.

Him: "Finished?" he looked at her as she gave him a nod, seeing the waiter take their plates and giving them the bill but he was quick to pay it. "Excuse us, we just need to use the bathroom," He said, taking her hand and leading them in the men's bathroom.

"What I want you to do now is to suck me off, since I could tell by the fanciness of how you ate, that you have a good mouth that could do such a lewd job," He teased and put her hair in a light bun, unzipping his pants to reveal his 9 inch penis to her. Shocked, she looked in awe and kissed the tip.

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like this new guest likes to tease, a lot! Also, the egg shaped object is an egg vibrator! This poor lady is in for a treat.  
> Hah, left you guys on a cliffhanger ;)


End file.
